Luckier
by TriciaMacMillan
Summary: The story of Emmett and Rosalie, pre-Twilight. "I got luckier than I deserved. Emmett is everything I would have asked for if I'd known myself well enough to know what to ask for. And, oddly enough, he needs me, too." EmPOV.
1. Chapter 1

Damn bear.

I know. They say you're supposed to stay still. He was huge, though, and charging at me. I did the only thing I could think to do. I fought. I fought, and I lost. _Damn bear._

He was standing over me, preparing to finish me off. I squinted through the pain; I didn't exactly _want_ to watch my own death, but I couldn't bring myself to look away, either. He edged closer to me, growling. His eyes were black as pitch, filled with rage, yet strangely empty. _It's his nature_, I reminded myself. _Destroying me—the threat, the intruder—is all he understands._ I was rationalizing my own death.

It was all I could do to forget about the blood. The agony. The rip in my abdomen the size of Texas.

Yeah, I fought a grizzly. Yeah, stupid Emmett strikes again. My family would laugh when they found my body. They would cry first, of course, and then they would laugh. My father would have another good anecdote to tell on fishing trips. _'My jackass of a son got himself mauled by a bear.'_

_Wait. _Would there even be a body left to find? I shuddered at the thought.

The bear's claws dug into my flesh, pulling me out of my head and back into my painful reality. I screamed like a little girl. I was glad no one was around to hear. The attack was quick and brutal and it wouldn't last long. My body was already like swiss cheese.

Suddenly, it stopped. For one short, idiotic second, I thought I must have died already, but the pain was still eating away at my torso. _Maybe this is hell; it's not like I've been a model of purity or anything._

I let my senses drift. The sights and sounds of horror faded away. I could feel my body convulsing and the blood flowing freely, but it didn't really matter. The bear wasn't standing over me anymore, but that didn't matter, either.

_La de da. I am going to die._

After some unknowable amount of time, curiosity got the better of me and I opened my eyes. Two thoughts struck me simultaneously: _why is there a pile of brown fur next to me?_ and _maybe I _was_ pure enough after all._

She was a vision. A goddess. An angel. A… _something_. Some word that describes the most beautiful thing in the world. A gorgeous blonde woman was standing several feet from me, looking at me hesitantly. _Is this heaven, or am I just going out with a bang?_ She looked so strong, so deep. She was even more than beautiful, and, in that moment, I wanted her more than I had ever wanted another woman.

The pain overtook me again, and my eyes closed. _No!_ I screamed silently. _Please, God or whatever you are, let me see her for one more minute._

No answer. Only blackness. _Goodbye, world. _

_Goodbye, Angel._

Goddamn bear.

**I wrote a story called 'Like Henry' a few days ago. It was this scene from Rosalie's POV, and I wasn't sure if I would continue it or not. I think I'd rather continue this one, and keep Emmett's POV. Tell me if you think I should continue, or if you'd rather I continue the other story from Rosalie's POV.**

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

In the blackness, time ceased to exist.

_Yeah, 'ceased to exist.' That's a cool way to say it._

I was still there, in my own head, but that was all. It was as if the world had died and I remained, not the other way around. _I hope something good happens soon. _I couldn't stand the idea of an eternity of nothing but my own stupid thoughts; it would be the cruellest kind of punishment.

So I thought of my Angel.

I set her in front of my unseeing eyes, and took in the vision in a way that would have been totally inappropriate to do in public. Or to any woman I didn't marry first, for that matter. Starting with her feet, I began to scan upwards. Her legs were covered by her dress, but my mind knew how to imagine them just right: pale white, like the rest of her, long, trim, and smooth. The curve of her hips transitioned perfectly into her tiny waist, and her breasts—my God, her _breasts_! My mind turned to mush, but I finally managed to pull my thoughts up her collarbone, past her neck, to her face. Her beautiful face. Her face, which was every bit as breathtakingly perfect as her breasts.

_Maybe an eternity of _this_ wouldn't be so bad after all._

After staring at the Angel for some indefinite amount of, well, _non-time_, something finally happened.

_Pain._

This pain was like hot iron piercing my skin: my neck, wrists, ankles, and my heart. This pain put that damn bear to shame. This pain made the brunt of his powerful attack feel like nothing more than a paper cut.

This pain was the kind that can never last for more than a split second—but, somehow, it _did._ The Angel was gone, replaced with the echo of my silent screams. And the pain never faded.

I was a tough man. I had always been strong, powerful, fearless. I was known for my machismo, and I fed on the respect and fear I inspired in those around me. My strength was my _thing_; it defined me. Now, I ached to hold onto myself, to scream, to cry, to whimper like a little girl. But I wasn't even strong enough to do that.

Before, I was strength. _Now, I am nothing_. When that knowledge sunk in, I felt it as acutely as the pain itself.

_At least against the bear I put up an honourable fight._

Pain.

Shock.

Pain.

Shame.

Pain.

Weakness.

Pain.

_Pain._

On and on for such a long time—that is, if time existed.

The Angel was some sort of Siren. Deceptively gorgeous, luring me to the rocks where I would crash and drown. She was a curse. A demon.

But, somehow, she almost seemed worth it.

"She is."

_Wait, what?_

"I know she is lonely, Carlisle. I just think she rushed into this decision. She doesn't even know him."

Voices. Real voices. Not hallucinations. _Real._

"Edward, it was a chance she felt she needed to take. We all have to respect that."

Carlisle. Edward.

"I'm sure everything will be perfect." A female voice now. "I have a good feeling about this. They'll be together forever." She spoke with such certainty.

"_Poor guy_."

A light touch on my arm. I could feel it. The world had survived; it was out there somewhere.

I reached out for it with all my strength.

"Oh my—_Rosalie!_ Get in here! He's waking up!"

My eyes flickered open, and I was blinded by the light that surrounded me.

**So, what do you guys think? Should I continue? Feedback, please!**


End file.
